legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Insano
Dr. Insano is a doctor and character from the Nostalgia Critic universe. Dr. Insano is the main villain of the TGWTG Universe appearing throughout many universes Legends of Light and Darkness Dr. Insano helps at Slade and his ensemble with their plans. Dr. Insano announces that an anonymous source gave him the design of the ship and a way to save Will. Skipper thinks it's Zordon, but Insano tells them that it wasn't and he's still trying to figure it out. Dr. Insano works to figure out the use of the Biometals and it seems he has just about discovered the use of it. Insano identifies both the P Shards' locations and the Model W locations as he and Captain Hook sail the heroes over for the mission under Heloise, Phineas and Isabella. Dr. Insanso discovers the use of the biometals alongside Dr. Doom and explains their usage to Axel, Angry Video Game Nerd and the other villains in Slade's team. Dr. Insano takes the Model W fragments as he and Luthor are ready to discover who Model W is. they discover that it's Dr. Weil the adversary of Dib. Bender, Lizbeth and Knuckles who worked with Bender's other archenemy Discord. Dr. Insano asks Slade if he has any idea with Malefor, only to get a simple answer from Alie. Dr. Insano and Mojo work on the location of the Model Z and are shocked it's at their boss's castle. Alongside Slade's other members Insano finds the destroyer and they all destroy it Blackpool Dr. Insano with other members of Slade`s Ensemble find Black Star and make an allegiance with him Allies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Celes Chere, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Mozenrath, Captain Hook, Evil Manta, Dr. Octopus, Sideshow Bob, Reolver Ocelot, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Master Albert, Assaji Ventress, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Phantom R, Marie, Will Vandom, Stan, Wendy, Dr. Manhattan, Harpuia, Makoto, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Katara, Aang, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Balthazar Blake, Hellboy, Aleu, Spyro, Sabrina Spellman, Salem, Harvey Kingle, Green, Silver, Klonoa, Hexadecimal, Wreck-It-Ralph, Shade, Monodramon, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler Enemies: Linkara, Spoony, Nostalgia Critic, Mechakara, Pollo the robot, Dr. Linksano, Harvey Finevoice, 90s kid, N. Bison, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, the Gunslinger, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Characters hailing from the Atop The 4th wall Universe Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Humans Category:Time Travelers Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Tech Users Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Linkara's Archenemies Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies